The ones you love
by Ukbitch111
Summary: just after season 2. Rm. Trey has been shot and the newport gang try to get back to normal. But will it effect RYan and marissa? R.R PLEASE


**This is my first OC fic so I hope you like it, I just watched the season ending on TV last night so I thought I would write one. Hope you like! R.R PLEASE!**

**Chapter 1 Time to say goodbye**

"Oh my god." Seth said backing into the hall his eyes fixed on Treys body.

"Coop…" Summer started but couldn't finish.

Ryan looked down at Marissa, she was in floods of tears. He bent down to her level and wiped her tears away. "Shhh, it's okay it's over."

"I killed him." She sobbed.

"No, it was in self defence. He would of killed me don't worry."

"This just makes this day well the best day in my darn life." Seth said sarcastically.

He had just watched his alcoholic mother get shipped off to a rehab centre and maybe his parents splitting up and to top it all off he had just buried his grandfather.

Ryan helped Marissa to her feet and she fell into his arms.

"What do we do?" Summer asked.

Nobody said anything.

Ryan sat on a hood of a police car with Marissa, she had a blanket round her and rested her head on Ryan.

Seth and Summer were talking to a police officer and Sandy pulled up in his car.

"What's going on?" He said concerned and then looked around him. He saw Treys body being brought out on a stretcher. "Oh god." He shook his head and faced Ryan.

"Dad-" Seth started but Sandy ignored him and walked straight over to Ryan and Marissa.

"What the hell has happened?" Sandy asked.

Ryan looked up at Sandy and him and Marissa both stood up.

"Um, he's dead." Ryan said with no emotion on his face.

"And I'm guessing you walked into a door." Sandy pointed at Ryan's face.

Seth and Summer walked over to them.

"It was me Sandy, I shot Trey." Marissa tried not to make eye contact. "Him and Ryan were fighting he was going to kill Ryan all I could do was fire…I couldn't break it up."

Sandy stood speechless.

"Sorry Miss Cooper. We need to ask you a few questions down at the station." An officer said.

"Don't speak till I get there." Sandy said his famous line he had used many times in the past and walked to his car. He didn't speak to Ryan Summer or Seth and just drove off.

Seth summer and Ryan sat in the police station waiting for news. Ryan stood up and paced up and down the hallway. He thought about his brother, he was gone was it such a bad thing? He then thought what he done to Marissa the one true love the first person he trusted and what he tried to do to him. He looked in a window and saw Trey looking back at him. He stepped back with tears in his eyes and ran out of the police station.

"Wait here." Seth said to Summer and ran after Ryan.

Seth walked out of the police station and Ryan was stood outside leaning on the bars by the steps.

Seth walked up next to him. "Hey man." He said.

"He's dead." Ryan simply said.

"Yeah I know." Seth comforted him by patting his back.

"Marissa killed him." Seth didn't say anything. "He could of killed me Seth and now she might go to jail because of it."

"No she wont." He tried to convince him.

Summer walked up behind them.

"Ryan, they want to see you."

Ryan turned and nodded at Summer and brushed past her and slowly walked back into the station.

Ryan got shown into a room and Sandy was sat down and Ryan sat down next to him. Two detectives were sat next to him and looked at him coldly.

"They want to speak to everybody."

"Where's Marissa? I want to see her."

You will soon." Sandy said.

One of the detectives pressed record on the tape machine.

"Hello Ryan I'm detective Fisher. I have a few questions I want to ask you about what happened on the 18th of June 2005 at 21:45."

Ryan nodded.

"So what did happen between you and your brother that night?"

"I just found out that he had tried to rape Marissa."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"And when did he try to this. When I went away to Miami."

"That was when three weeks ago?"

"Two."

The Detective nodded. "Okay so what did do you?"

"Seth told me what happened and I tired to keep calm but I couldn't. I went round there and told him I knew what had happened. He held a gun up to me and told me to walk away. I did and when he lowered it and charged for him. We started fighting and Marissa came in. She tried to break it up but couldn't. He started strangling me and hitting me. He reached for the phone and held it up above me, he was about to hit me with it." Ryan paused and took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together. "That's when I heard the gun shot. I looked up at Trey and he had blood coming from his mouth and he just fell the floor. Then Seth and summer walked in."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, that is it."


End file.
